Around the Galaxy in 80 Days
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When orphanage runner, Luke Skywalker, is tasked by San Hill to go around the world in 80 Days to accept an inheritance, he takes his friend Galen Marek to go on this wondrous adventure.
1. The Will

Just another little something I liked.

Disclaimer: Around the World in 80 Days belongs to Walt Disney, and Star Wars belongs to Disney, 20th Century Fox, Warner Brothers, JJ Abrams, and George Lucas.

* * *

 **Around the Galaxy in 80 Days**

Chapter One: The Will

Over a century ago, before the Unknown Regions were explored, the galaxy was a much bigger place, especially for a little guy named Luke Skywalker.

Luke Skywalker was the caretaker of the local orphanage on Dantooine. He was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was fond of caring for orphans as his own parents died in a car crash when he was still quite young.

Luke worked with only two other people, Juno Eclipse, who helped care for the infants and toddlers, and his best friend Galen, who helped with the bills. Luke was a kind man, encouraging the children in the fields they're interested in.

However, despite his steadfast efforts, the orphanage was in deep financial trouble. One day, Luke came home to a pile of bills on his desk and more across the floor as Galen was there.

"Hello Luke." Galen said. "What's wrong?"

"All these bills." Luke groaned. "How are we ever going to pay them?"

"Luke, look at this." Galen said as he opened a letter. "Dear Mr. Skywalker, you have inherited a fortune."

"What?!" Luke called out. "Let me see that!"

Luke grabbed the letter and read it aloud.

"To claim your inheritance, your presence is requested at the reform club at precisely six o'clock. Yours, San Hill."

Luke looked at the clock, and it was already six fifteen.

"Oh no, I'm late!" Luke called out as he rushed off.

()()()()()

At the reform club, Luke met up with the leaders, San Hill, Mon Mothma, and Bail Organa. Mothma and Organa looked at Luke kindly; however, Hill just frowned at him.

"You're late." Hill said plainly.

"I'm so sorry." Luke said. "Do I still get my money?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Hill said with a chuckle. "For as the executor of your aunt's will, it is my responsibility to follow out his instructions and bequeath to you his fortune."

"Alright!" Luke called out. "The orphanage is saved!"

"Yes," Hill said. "But only if I deem you to be a trustworthy, hardworking, and punctual member of society."

"Well," Luke began. "Everyone who's met me can tell you that I'm trustworthy, and my friend Galen and I have been working real hard down at that orphanage."

"And how about being punctual?" Hill said meaningfully.

"Oh, like not being late." Luke said nervously.

"Yes, and arriving on time for these kind of occasions." Hill said with a smirk.

"Oh, for once don't be such a scrooge Hill and give the boy his money." Mothma said exasperated.

"Yes," Organa added. "He's a nice kid."

"I'll gladly give Mr. Skywalker his money." Hill said. "As soon as he passes a test to prove his punctuality."

"Okay." Luke said nervously. "What kind of a test?"

"How about going around the galaxy in eighty days?" Hill said as he spun a globe.

"Around the galaxy in eighty days?!" Luke called out.

"But he'd have to make every train." Mothma pointed out.

"And every ship." Organa added.

"And never be late." Hill finished.

"Not even once." Luke gulped.

"It's the perfect test." Hill stated plainly. "You can leave today October 1st, meaning you're due back here on the 19th of December at six thirty. Have a nice trip, Mr. Skywalker."

()()()()()

As Hill led Skywalker out of the office, he sat back down at the table.

"So, if the boy doesn't make it, what happens to the money?" Organa asked as he took a drink of Telosian ale.

"If Mr. Skywalker fails to pass the test, his entire inheritance reverts to the executor." Hill said plainly.

"Why Hill, that's you!" Mothma pointed out.

"Exactly." Hill said with a smirk.

"You old Goblin." Mothma muttered.

()()()()()

Luke arrived at the orphanage and bumped into Galen.

"Galen, put down those bills!" Luke called out. "We're going around the galaxy in eighty days!"

"You mean we're going in eighty days or for eighty days?" Galen asked.

"For eighty days." Luke said.

"To the docks." Galen noted, and they rushed out, leaving Juno in charge of the orphanage.

"They are so getting the look when they come back." Juno muttered to herself as Poe Dameron was doodling on the walls. "Poe, no!"

()()()()()

The two went by freighter from Coruscant to Iridonia and then to Ryloth where they caught a shuttle, barely. After that, they made their way to Tangletown, Lothal, marking the first week of their journey. From there, they crossed the Outer Rim to Tatooine and then re-crossed the Outer Rim to Felucia. Everything was going perfect until they reached a cliff where the roads were wrecked.

"Oh crud." Luke sighed. "There's no way I can make it now."

"Oh yes there is." Galen said as he arrived on a rancor. "We can just take this rancor."

()()()()()

Traveling by rancor, they made their way across Felucia until they came across a small village. They were banging on their drums in a specific manner.

"What's going on?" Galen whispered to Luke.

"Looks like a wedding." Luke said from a disturbing alter and what was obviously a holy man standing near the chief. "Let's keep moving. We're losing time."

Before they could leave however, the bride came out. She was a girl of Luke's age dressed in a long purple dress and veil. She had beautiful red hair and green eyes.

"Luke?" Galen asked as Luke was still staring at the girl.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Luke sighed.

"Oh… No." Galen sighed.

The girl was dragged up to the chief as she starred at him angrily.

"I won't go through with this!" The girl shouted as she pulled off her veil. "I don't want to marry you!"

"Aw, what a shame." Galen said. "A beautiful girl forced to marry. Oh well, let's head out."

"No!" Luke called out. "We've gotta save her!"

"Save her?!" Galen called out in alarm as there was no response. "I said, save her?! … Luke?"

()()()()()

Luke had snuck into the village and approached the girl.

"Hey." Luke whispered.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Luke Skywalker." Luke said. "I'm a friend. Follow me."

Luke pulled Mara off as they tried to sneak away when the natives caught them.

"Well… Crud." Luke groaned as Galen rushed in with the elephant, scattering the natives. The two got on and rode off.

"Thanks for saving me." The girl said. "My name's Mara Jade."

"Nice to meet you." Luke said as they smiled nervously at each other.

"So where are we going?" Mara asked.

"Around the galaxy in 80- I mean, fifty-two days." Luke said with a smile.

()()()()()

At the Reform Club, Hill starred angrily at a report stating that Luke Skywalker had made it to Felucia.

"Did you hear, Hill?" Organa said with a smirk. "The boy's reached Felucia."

"Looks like you'll be handing over that inheritance after all." Mothma said with a smile.

"Not necessarily." Hill countered. "Because I'm going to make sure that Luke Skywalker's eighty days are numbered."

* * *

Uh-oh. Looks like the gang's in trouble?! Don't miss the exciting conclusion!


	2. The Final Leg

Chapter Two: The Final Leg

Luke Skywalker, with Galen and Mara, continued their trip around the galaxy by crossing the Seswenna sector. During their voyage from Eriadu to Naboo, Luke found himself thinking less and less about the money and more and more about Mara. To make it through the Maw, the trio relied on runabouts, with Galen piloting for the majority of the time. The final leg from Alderaan to Coruscant would take nine days by a freighter. They'd arrive in the early morning of Sunday, December 19, just in time, unless they had a run in with a very greedy Muun.

You see, Hill had taken a ship to Alderaan, just to ride back on the same freighter Luke and his friends would be using, and he wasn't planning on being friendly.

()()()()()

Luke was talking to Mara that night.

"You're gonna love Coruscant." Luke said with a smile. "Once I pay off all the bills for the orphanage, I'll show you the best time, money can buy! We'll have a dinner; take in a show. Maybe we'll even go dancing."

"It sounds romantic." Mara said with a smile.

"It will be." Luke said as they leaned close to each other when Spock popped up.

"We have a problem!" Galen called out. "A serious one! ... Am I interrupting?"

"Yes, but what's so bad, Galen?" Luke said with a sigh.

"The hypermatter!" Galen called out. "Somebody dumped all the hypermatter off the ship!"

()()()()()

That person was San, he chuckled wickedly as he sat back in an escape pod. That money was all his now.

()()()()()

"DARN IT!" Luke shouted as he punched the console.

"Now we'll never make it." Galen sighed.

"We've gotta!" Luke said. "We've come too far to just give up now! We just need to think of something else we can use as fuel."

"Well the only thing I can think of to utilize is would be to use the Force to pull ourselves to the planet, but we'd need at least three Jedi to help keep the stamina up."

"I'm a Jedi." Mara noted.

"Well we it's worth a try." Luke said. "Let's do it."

()()()()()

The next morning, Luke could see the outline of the sky scrapers from the scanner.

"We're going to make it!" Galen called out.

()()()()()

It took an extra day to Coruscant thanks to the three having less and less stamina. They were a whole day late. When they came home, they looked so dejected that Juno didn't even bother being angry at them for leaving her there.

"We didn't make it." Galen sighed as he sat down.

Luke then walked up and gave Mara all the money he had, five credits.

"Here." Luke said dejectedly. "This'll get you, at least dinner and a show, but you'll just have to go without me. Galen, Juno, I'm afraid the orphanage can't afford to keep you around."

"It can if we're volunteering…" Juno said plainly.

"Right." Galen said. "We're your friends, Luke, and that doesn't cost anything."

"And I like you for you, not your money." Mara said as she gave Jim the money back.

"Thanks guys." Luke sighed.

They then heard bells ringing.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"The church bells." Mara said. "It is Sunday, you know."

"Sunday?" Luke asked. "But… Of course! We gained a day when we crossed the Seswenna! There's still time!"

Luke rushed off as the three smiled.

()()()()()

At the Reform Club, Hill looked at his chrono with a smirk.

"Looks like he's not going to make it." Hill said unable to hide the smile.

"He's not late yet, Hill." Mothma pointed out.

"Right." Bail agreed. "The boy's still got a shot."

"5… 4… 3… 2…"

Just then, Luke burst in and stood next to the galaxy model.

"Around the galaxy in eighty days!" Luke called out with a smile as Mothma and Bail congratulated him and shook his hands while Hill could only close his chrono, agitated.

()()()()()

So Luke got the inheritance and used it to pay off the bills. He married Mara, and the two of them, Galen, Juno, and the rest of the orphanage lived happily ever after.

"Poe, how many times do I have to tell you to stop drawing on the walls?!" Juno shouted as the rest had a good chuckle.

* * *

Well that was fun.


End file.
